10 Long Years
by JuminHan'sAssistant
Summary: He's been watching over Jekyll for years, but when he sees something he never wants to see again he takes Jekyll and then lets him live a new life. But when he returns to New York to see his friends and lover again can Hyde keep him protected from his past? ((Lanyon X Jekyll and Jekyll X Hyde fic!))
1. Chapter 1

_10 Long Years_

 _Chapter 1: Hell in the Darkness_

 _Moonlight shown through the window illuminating the darkness. A young brunette was fast asleep under the covers completely asleep and lost in his dream world. He seemed to be alone and harmless but he wasn't alone. Someone was watching him from the darkness, someone with cold vibrant green eyes and blonde hair. He'd been watching over the 10 year old brunette for years but kept hidden in the darkness. It didn't seem like he was in danger whatsoever, yet the blonde seemed like he needed to protect him from something, and what it was he didn't know. He did have to wait long since he hard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly backed away and went into the dark corner just as the door was kicked open and the young boy quickly woke up. He knew what was to happen and he desperately pleaded his father to not hurt him again but it earned him a sharp slap to the face. The blonde wanted to leave, wanted to run and forget about the young boy altogether but his heart told him not to. He watched with no emotion in his eyes he had fear and utter repulsion as he watched the brunette get brutally assaulted in a way no boy should EVER be forced into._

 _Finally the blonde had enough and took out a knife before running over and pulling the boy's father off him. Green eyes held pure anger and hatred as he repeatedly stabbed him over and over, even going to the extremes of gutting him slowly and painfully. And when he was done he stood up and went over to the young brunette who was crying uncontrollably on the bed. He removed his coat and wrapped him in it before picking him up and opening the window. Looking down he carefully maneuvered so he was on the ledge but still had the brunette in his arms. He swallowed nervously before jumping down and landing on the pavement, from there he ran off down the street into the darkness with the young boy in his arms._

 _10 years later..._

A 20 year old doctor stood on a boat with his suitcase. A light breeze blew through his hair and he shut his eyes and sighed happily it had been years since he's returned to New York and he couldn't wait to see his friends again. He'd been away at medical school in London for so long that he wasn't sure if his friends were still around. But he had a dark past here and his friends knew that so they'd go a little easy on him. Jekyll however couldn't wait to see his close friends again, he knew things have changed and relationships have altered since he left, but they were still his friends. He saw his friends gathered on the dock and smiled widely before waving to them and picking up his suitcase and going down the steps. The doctor heard his friends calling to him and quickly began walking faster to them. Once off the boat he set his suitcase down and quickly ran towards them, a 25 year old silverette met him half way and the two embraced each other. And their friends ran up and caught them in a group hug.

"I missed you guys!" Jekyll smiled widely and then stepped back. "We've missed you too Dr Henry. How about we take you back to your hotel, get you settled in, then we'll go have fun to celebrate your return?" Lanyon smiled then Jekyll nodded before Aloysius picked up Jekyll's suitcase and the group began walking away from the docks. Jekyll looked back and noticed someone was watching him, someone with green eyes and blonde hair with a black streak and a neon green streak in his hair. But Lanyon put an arm around Jekyll's waist and led him away from the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

10 Long Years

Chapter 2: On That Night Just Before You Were Wed

A few weeks had passed slowly, Jekyll was in his bedroom trying on a white tuxedo to see if it needed adjustments and he heard the window open. He quickly turned and saw someone standing there, he immediately knew who it was. The lights then went out. The room went dark and Jekyll almost screamed when he was pushed onto the bed. The doctor yelped as he felt someone climb on top of him. "I need to go out, now let me up whoever you are." Jekyll froze hearing low laughter in his ear. "You don't know who I am huh? Well, the name's Hyde, Edward Hyde" Jekyll's eyes widen and he then felt Hyde's hot breath on his face. Ad out of pure desire Jekyll kissed him as Hyde ran a hand down Jekyll's chest and to Jekyll's belt. Jekyll removed Hyde's belt and then hesitantly removed the 30 year old's pants and boxers. The blonde gasped when the man under him put a hand around his cock and Jekyll smirked before starting to stroke him teasingly. Hyde started moaning as he started bucking into his companion's hand. Jekyll could feel Hyde's pulse picking up and Hyde stopped Jekyll's hand before removing the doctor's clothes. And with one movement, Hyde took Jekyll's virginity, and though it was pitch black Hyde was smirking knowing that he had beaten Randall to taking the young doctor.

The two were moving in perfect unison, Hyde gently thrusting into Jekyll, and Jekyll bucking his hips to meet with Hyde's movements. And when it was done Hyde stood dressed and composed by Jekyll's bed. He could not believe what he had just done. And he felt ashamed of it. He couldn't face Jekyll now, he just couldn't. And he whispered a goodbye to the young doctor before slipping into the night. The next morning Jekyll was woken by his friends loudly waking him up and the doctor remembered with pure dread that it was the day he would marry Randall Lanyon. And the second he was alone Jekyll started crying. He couldn't believe he betrayed his lover and his friends like that. He got up from the chair he was in and walked out to the hallway. He barely paid attention during the ceremony until he heard someone come up behind him. Until the Rings were called for and who should carry them forth? With blonde hair shinning, the black and neon streak framing his face making his Emerald eyes burn bright. "Hey" Hyde whispered with a small smile and Jekyll looked at him... He saw the bite mark clear as day on his neck that he made the night he promised him he would never leave him and Jekyll felt tears run down his face and Lanyon noticed immediately. "Why are you crying sweetheart?" And the doctor replied looking Hyde straight in the eyes. "Because I'm happy" Which was a lie, he was distraught but he was going to go through with the wedding and took the Rings off Hyde, Jekyll's fingers lingered a little too long in Hyde's hand when taking the Rings and the I do's began. Jekyll looked at the picture of God on the stained glass window.

'Lord have mercy on me...' Jekyll thought.

"Do you Henry Jekyll take Randall Lanyon to be your husband till death do you part?"

"I do." Jekyll's voice was laced with underlying hatred.

If words could hurt then these killed Hyde. He had taken the risk of taking Jekyll the night before and he knew Jekyll would confront him that night. And he was right. Jekyll approached him on the balcony and Hyde looked over at him. "Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky, too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try..." Jekyll looked out over the city that was illuminated as night fell. I strode to your side to tell you I must go, I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so... And I touched you..."

Hyde:

"And I felt you. And I heard those ravishing refrains."

Jekyll:

"The music of your pulse."

Hyde:

"The singing in your veins."

Jekyll:

"And I held you."

Hyde:

"And I touched you."

Jekyll:

"And embraced you."

Hyde:

"And I felt you, and with every breath and every sigh..."

Jekyll:

"I felt no longer scared..."

Hyde:

"I felt no longer shy..."

Jekyll:

"At last our feelings bared beneath a moonless sky... And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul, I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole..."

Hyde:

"Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress, a pure and dark man, no more and yet no less. And I kissed you!"

Jekyll:

"And caressed you! And the world around us fell away, we said things in the dark we NEVER DARED to say!"

Hyde:

"And I caught you!"

Jekyll:

"And I kissed you!"

Hyde:

"And I took you!"

Jekyll:

"And I begged you with a need to urgent to deny! And nothing mattered then, except for you and I! Again, and then again... Beneath a moonless sky..."

Hyde:

"And when it was done, before the sun could rise, ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes, I stood while you slept and whispered a goodbye, and slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky."

Jekyll:

"AND I LOVED YOU! YES I LOVED YOU! I'D HAVE FOLLOWED ANYWHERE YOU LED! I woke to swear my love and found you gone instead!"

Hyde:

"And I loved you! And I left you! And I had to both of us knew why! And yet I won't regret from now until I die... The night I can't forget... Beneath a moonless sky..."

Hyde looked away from Jekyll ashamed, Jekyll turned away from him. "And now..." Hyde looked at Jekyll when he heard the doctor's cold hearted response. "How can you talk of now? For us... THERE IS NO NOW." And with those final words Jekyll stormed off into the crowd away from the blonde leaving him on the balcony. The blonde just watched him leave with hurt in his eyes and he wiped the tears away before leaving the wedding reception.

 **I would like to thank Frenzydog for helping me with this chapter! Leave a review and I shall update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

10 Long Years

Chapter 3: Are You Ready To Begin?

5 Years had passed and Hyde had been staying away from Jekyll. The doctor had fled with Randall after the wedding and Hyde stayed with the others. And he was counting down the days for Jekyll to return. And one night the doctor did. But there was something different. Jekyll looked so different the before, his hair was longer and held back in a braid, but one thing caught his eye, Jekyll had a son with him. The boy's eyes were dark red, his hair a lighter brown then Jekyll's but had streaks of light ginger in it. Lanyon himself had changed as well, they were both high class and they certainly showed it. Hyde left knowing all too well that they were here for one reason, for Jekyll to save yet another life and then they'd leave again. But something about the boy that felt familiar... Jekyll and Lanyon both walked off with their son and went to a nearby hotel for the night and Jekyll wasn't happy but he faked a smile anyways. "We never should have come here." Lanyon growled and Jekyll stood up. "Randall we need the money to pay off your debts!"

"I know we do. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a drink." Jekyll was taken aback but he snarled and went to stop Lanyon but was sharply pushed into the wall, his head hit the corner of the counter and Jekyll winced before trying to get up. Lanyon rolled his eyes before leaving Jekyll alone with their son Jack. Jekyll got up then sat on the bed next to Jack. The 5 year old got in Jekyll's lap and Jekyll began to softly sing until the young boy fell asleep. But he then heard a voice in his ear and the bed weight shift. The young doctor tensed up feeling two hands on his shoulders and he slowly looked up to meet the green eyes of Hyde. "How could you think I wouldn't guess...? How could you think I wouldn't know? If you have something to tell me I WANT YOU TO SAY IT NOW!" Jekyll flinched and then stood up after laying Jack in bed then led Hyde out into the hallway of the hotel. "Once upon another time, you went off and left me alone... But that's not all you did... You left me with our son... I kept the secret hid, the secret my marriage forbid... Ever since that other time, I wish, how I wish you'd have known, and now we have no choice, because it's what we must do... Lie about this until our dying day..."

"My own flesh and blood, and even he shuns me, just like you did. Ah, Henry... I'm sorry..."

"An apology won't fix what you've done. Not me, not to your son. Just go and leave me be." Jekyll went back into the room then Hyde walked off to the local bar where Lanyon was drinking at. He looked over at him then ordered a strong drink of alcohol. "I'm not afraid of you." Hyde looked up and then looked over at him with a smirk. "I doubt that."

Lanyon

"Look we've a son, our bond secure."

Hyde:

"Are you sure Randall? Are you so sure? Such a child, strange to see, different, mentally, is he more, you or me? Which one do you find most?"

Lanyon:

"YOU LIE! NO MAN WOULD, OR EVER COULD LOVE SUCH A MAN! YOU'RE INSANE!"

Hyde:

"You'd doubt your son, doubt your love? Doubt your husband? Doubt everything? Now you'll play-"

Lanyon:

"For my life? Devil take the hindmost."

Hyde:

"If he saves the child's life you lose tonight."

Lanyon:

"I won't lose."

Hyde:

"You leave from here, disappear."

Lanyon:

"And if he won't? If I win?"

Hyde:

"All your debts, wiped away."

Lanyon:

"Very well. Let's begin."

Hyde:

"Devil take the hindmost..."


	4. Chapter 4

10 Long Years

Chapter 4: In With Him All Along

"Carew did you see? Was it all alright?" Aloysius ran into the break room of the hospital where Carew was, the complicated surgery he had just finished was one he'd been preparing for. Carew however cut the silverette off. "Al did you really think Hyde was watching? He wasn't. He was with Henry all along. Dreaming of their son, their love. All that you've done has all been a waste, all that time and training have all been forsworn. And he has them... And as for us, we've both been REPLACED!"

"NO!" Aloysius screamed out of pure hatred and anger, he knew Jekyll had a big surgery coming up and he left to go to his locker in the employees only section. He opened the locker and then stared into the mirror before tearing up and smashing it. The glass shattered onto the floor and Aloysius walked out leaving it shattered. He walked to where Jekyll and Hyde were and told the blonde he'd watch their son. Hyde agreed and then Jack walked off with the silverette down the hallway. Jekyll walked off to the OR and looked up to the observatory bay and saw Lanyon and Hyde watching him. Jekyll let out a shaky breath then picked up the scalpel. Hyde looked over at Lanyon, and Lanyon looked over at Hyde.

Lanyon:

"Will he stay? Will he go?"

Hyde:

"Obey your heart and save her life! You want it so!"

Lanyon:

"Does he know? Even now?"

Hyde:

"Stay and be mine eternally!"

Lanyon:

"Please Henry! Pull the plug!"

Lanyon and Hyde:

"Devil take the hindmost. Now, it's time so make your choice! Do it for our son! Use your head, no time to wait. Hesitate, we're all undone..."


	5. Chapter 5

10 Long Years

Chapter 5: I'll Kill That Silverette

Hyde smirked as Jekyll got to work. He had won him over and he knew it. Lanyon walked off in defeat. Jekyll was never going to stop saving lives and they knew it. And after the surgery Jekyll walked out into the lobby and Hyde walked up to him. The two exchanged a smile before Hyde kissed him hard, Jekyll wrapped his arms around Hyde's neck and then after a few minutes broke the kiss to breathe. "And I love you... Yes I love you... I will never let you go again... I promise." Jekyll hugged him before realizing something. "Jack..."

"What is it?"

"Jack!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Jack was supposed to be here! HE WAS MEANT TO BE HERE!"

"Randall... I'll kill that damn bastard!" Hyde snapped and stormed out of the hospital, Jekyll hit on his tail. Carew ran after them, he had heard what happened after he had found Al's smashed mirror. "Hyde Randall left an hour ago! He was alone. Was there anyone else with you?"

"Aloysius..." Jekyll whispered in fear. "He wouldn't hurt him. Al would NEVER hurt him!" Jekyll was almost in tears and Hyde quickly found out where Al was going before leading everyone to the docks. And when they got there Al was just about to push Jack into the water. "LET GO OF HIM!"

"Not another step Hyde. Or your son gets it." Hyde backed off and Carew stepped closer to the silverette. "Al please, don't do this..."

"Everything I did, I DID FOR YOU! I SLEPT WITH GUYS JUST FOR YOU TO NOTICE!" Al screamed and then pulled out a gun before pressing it to his forehead. Jekyll covered his mouth as tears streamed down his face. "And you always thought of HIM. Who helped the permits come through? No, not him..." Hyde hesitantly stepped towards Al, keeping his eyes locked onto the silverette. "Give me the gun Al, give me the chance to see you clear at last... You feel broken, you feel used, you feel abused, ah but me, I know there is beauty underneath..." Al slowly lowered the gun as Hyde got closer. "Diamonds never sparkle bright, if they aren't set just right... Beauty sometimes goes unseen... we can't all be like Henry..."

Al froze then teared up before starting to cry. "Henry... Henry, ALWAYS HENRY!" Hyde fought to get the gun away from Al but two shots went off making Hyde let go. Jekyll grabbed his side then fell to the ground, Hyde turned then quickly ran over to him, Al soon followed but Hyde yelled at him and Carew to go get help and quickly. Jack ran over to Jekyll and then realized Lanyon wasn't there, Jekyll stopped him from going anywhere and made his son look at him. "Your father, your real father is right here... Look with your heart, and not with your eyes, the heart understands, the heart never-"

Jack screamed then ran off, Jekyll tried to go after him but fell back into Hyde's arms. Hyde was crying as well as Jekyll. "Once upon another time, our story had only begun... And now our story is done... I had a taste of joy... and what am I to do about the boy?"

"Just love... Just live, and give what you can give... And take the love that you deserve..." Jekyll winced then Hyde got closer to him, blood staining his clothes and hands. "Remember... Love never dies... Kiss me, one last time..." Hyde nodded then kissed Jekyll deeply and passionately, the two held it for as long as they were able until Jekyll died in his lover's arms. Hyde let out a heart broken cry as he held his lover's dead body close to him, and he heard footsteps running towards them. Carew and Randall came back as well as Jack. Hyde let Carew take Jekyll's body as he went to the edge of the dock where he fell to his knees and started crying.

Jack walked up to Hyde and put a hand on his shoulder, the blonde looked up then looked behind him before seeing Jack standing there. The two stared at each other before Jack hugged Hyde tightly, Hyde froze and then looked at him before hugging back as tears streamed down his face. He loved Jekyll, but he was gone. And he had to take care of their son alone with the support of his friends. It was the least he could do for his lover. "Love never dies... Love never falters... And love will live on... Forever... My Henry... I love you. And I'll always love you. And in time I will hear you sing once more!" And little did everyone know, Jekyll was smiling as he watched Hyde with Jack. "10 long years and our love never died... Beneath a moonless sky..."


End file.
